


Walls Could Talk

by leere



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leere/pseuds/leere
Summary: Here's some smut I wrote in 2014. Completely unedited. Yep.





	Walls Could Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I got into bandom on June 14th, 2014, and this was the first Peterick fic I ever wrote. I wrote it on the 16th, after watching a shit ton of interviews. It's completely unchanged from how it was written then, three years ago. I thought it'd be cool to post it, even though it's short and shitty. I have a ton of unposted bandom fic drafts I want to get around to finishing and posting one day, so look out for those. Hope you enjoy, I guess.

Patrick groaned, digging his nails into Pete's shoulders. "Holy-"

"-smokes," Pete finished, smiling crookedly up at the smaller man, his golden eyes dark with lust.

Patrick nodded half heartedly, shifting his position. He bit his lip. "God, Pete..."

"Shh," Pete murmered, reaching up to stroke Patrick's hair fondly. "You okay?"

"Fine," Patrick said, nodding quickly. "I'm fine."

Pete nodded, watching as Patrick carefully lifted himself up, paused, and then pushed himself down again, whimpering as he did so. Pete remained quiet, toying gently with Patrick's golden hair. His hands slid down his clothed back, to his bare ass. He gave a light squeeze, and Patrick made the smallest sound in the back of his throat.

Pete licked his lips and leaned forward to kiss at his best friend's pale neck and whisper into his ear, "Feel good, babe?" Patrick whined in response, grinding down on Pete's dick. The black haired man grinned and dug his nails into Patrick's hips. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Andy and Joe..." Patrick breathed, even as he was grinded down on Pete. "What if-"

"Door's locked," Pete answered, bucking his hips up. Patrick yelped in surprise, grasping Pete's shoulders harder. It hurt, but Pete liked pain. He thrusted up into Patrick, enjoying the sounds the blonde was letting out every time his prostate was brushed by Pete's cock. They found a rhythm then; Pete thrusted up and Patrick ground down. It guaranteed pleasure for both of them. For Patrick, it was his prostate being pounded into; it made his toes curl and his eyes roll up in his skull. For Pete, it was the tight ass around his cock, and the fact that this was Patrick's tight ass. Patrick, who he'd wanted for ten years.

Pete leaned in, pressing a kiss to Patrick's lips and forcing his tongue between them. Patrick, surprisingly, instantly kissed back, moaning into Pete's mouth.

Then, just when they were both close, there was a knock at the door. Both men froze.

"Hey, uh, Pete? Patrick? Can I come in?"

Patrick cursed and whispered urgently, "You have to pull out."

He started to get up, but Pete held his hips, keeping him in place.

"Pete-" Patrick started, but Pete cut him off by thrusting up into him so his warning would turn into a moan.

"Guys?" Andy asked, growing concerned. "Joe!"

"Yeah?"

"Could you come here?"

"Yeah."

"Pete," Patrick growled. "Pete, c'mon."

Pete held his hips and quieted him with a kiss and another buck of his own hips.

"What's up?" Joe asked.

"I don't know where Pete are Patrick are," Andy told him. "And the door's locked."

The door handle jiggled as Joe tried at it. "Hmm. I dunno. He's probably just out."

"I have to go!"

"Piss on a tree."

"Number two!"

"Squat in a bush then."

"Pete, I-" Patrick began, but he was cut off by a harsh thrust from Pete.

"Do you hear that?" Pete breathed into Patrick's ear, biting gently at it. "That's Joe and Andy, wondering where the hell the sex sounds are coming from."

Patrick gasped as Pete reached down and prodded his already filled entrance with a finger. He pressed his pointer in alongside his cock, forcing Patrick's ass to stretch even further. The smaller man let out a shattered cry that made Pete's thrusting become more sporadic, which, in turn, made Patrick's grinding and whimpering more sporadic.

"Feel full, baby?" Pete asked in a soft voice.

Patrick nodded a little, his teeth tearing into his lip. "Pete..."

"Yeah, baby?"

"Shit," Patrick groaned, moving his hand down. He felt Pete slide his finger out, and he quickly replaced it with his own. He whined. "Oh, fuck-"

"Mmm," Pete breathed, kissing along Patrick's jaw. "You close?"

"So close," Patrick gasped. Pete felt him press a second finger in.

"What, you want your whole hand AND my cock up there?" Pete teased.

"Fuck off, Pete, or- ah, shit- or you'll never tap this- fuck!- ass again."

"You like my dick too much to follow up with that threat. I can see it. I always knew you'd be a cumslut once you got a taste." Pete bucked his hips up twice and growled, "You're just a whore."

Patrick's hands were suddenly on his shoulders again. He clawed at Pete as his orgasm tore through him, and he released a sharp cry as his seed splattered all over their shirts.

Patrick clenched around him to the point that Pete felt himself lose it, but then it fell and Pete still hadn't been satisfied.

Patrick sat still, panting hard. "I can't feel it," he said after a moment.

Pete knew he meant cum inside him. "That's because I didn't cum."

"Oh." Patrick frowned, then clenched again and brought himself down hard. Both moaned, and finally Pete came, filling Patrick with his cum. He pulled out, and Patrick fell back on the bed, wincing as cum dribbled out of his ass. "Ew- sick."

Pete shrugged, already dressing in new clothes, since his shirt had been dirtied. "I'm gonna sneak out the window and pretend I was going for a walk. Do I have sex hair?"

"Bad."

"Eh. Wind did it. Yours is terrible, but you can just say you were sleeping."

Patrick turned around to tug his shirt off, and Pete only saw some flawless, pale skin. God, he wanted to see Patrick's chest. But no...

The blonde put on another, baggier t-shirt and a new pair of boxers. He crawled into bed. "I could use a nap anyway. I'm sore."

Pete grinned, blew Patrick a kiss, and left out the window.


End file.
